Three is Better Than Two
by FancyMittens
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera want Hibari to go to prom with them, but Hibari's not too sure about that. How will they convince him? THREESOME. 801859 sorry guys! . I posted the wrong doc the first time.


Hello everybody~

This here story is written by my friend but she doesn't have internet so she wanted me to post this on my account.

The pairing is 805918.

disclaimer: neither of us own khr...

enjoy~

EDIT: My friend who wrote this says she takes prompts ^_^ so ask away by reviewing ne~?

**Three is Better than Two**

Senior year of high school was quickly drawing to a close; graduation right around the corner and prom that night.

By now, Gokudera Hayato had grown to his full 6'2", Yamamoto towered over him still at 6'5", and Hibari Kyouya was still short at 5'10". As for Tsuna? Why, the Vongola Decimo was still 5'6", poor thing. His hair made up for a lot of lost height, however.

They were all on the roof, eating lunch in their usual spot, in the shade, away from the sun.

"Who are you going to ask to prom, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said as he turned his large eyes on the silverette. Gokudera took a drag of his cigarette, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Three years had matured him quite a bit, and he was showing stubble around his chin. He had cut his hair short, but it was still long by most standards and the piercings in his ear were still a little less than the ones Tsuna had seen in the future.

"Doubt there's anybody worth taking," Gokudera replied, smoke billowing out of his mouth and drifting lazily into the sky.

"Haha, Tsuna, you're going with Kyoko, right?" Yamamoto grinned, leaning against the wall, his sword leaning against the wall next to him. Tsuna grinned, his entire face lighting up. He had finally gathered up the courage to ask Kyoko out second year of high school. She had agreed and now they were close to celebrating their one and a half year anniversary.

"Have any big plans for tonight?" Gokudera chuckled. He had grown out of "Tenth worshipping" phase, but it had taken two years for him to get out of the habit of calling the brunette "Tenth".

Tsuna flushed. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" he protested, his face burning red as he tried to avoid the laughing green eyes by eating his rice.

Yamamoto laughed, just getting the joke. "So if Tsuna's going with Kyoko…" Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera and the silverette bristled.

"You wanna blow up, freak?" Gokudera spat, revealing some of the temper, and the vulgarity, those three years hadn't had the power to take away. "What the fuck are you implying?"

Tsuna winced. "G-Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san's up on the roof!"

"Screw him." Gokudera muttered, his temper cooling as fast as it had flared up.

Suddenly, the prefect appeared next to them, tonfas at his face level. Gokudera arched a thin silver eyebrow at the Japanese boy and Hibari's blue eyes narrowed.

Yamamoto, laughing, quickly restrained the shorter teenager, his longer, stronger arms easily wrapping around the thinner prefect. Tsuna jumped to his feet with a soft squeal. "Ah! I promised Kyoko I'd meet her at lunch today!" he cried out in dismay. "Sorry guys, I'll be leaving! See you in class!"

With that, the brunette was gone.

Hibari relaxed the moment Tsuna disappeared down the stairs, giving Yamamoto a cool stare.

"That was unneeded," Gokudera said dryly, taking another drag from his smoldering cigarette. Hibari eyed him and Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done," he muttered, crushing the cigarette under the heel of his shoe.

"You coming to prom with us tomorrow night?" Yamamoto grinned as he threw an arm over Hibari's shoulder. The prefect turned to glare at Yamamoto, but the other Japanese boy was unaffected. When you've seen those eyes clouded over with lust and want, the glare he gives you just don't seem to work anymore.

"We'll see." Hibari answered. "Depends."

The look in his eyes was more than enough for the other two. Yamamoto chuckled as he rested his chin on Hibari's shoulder and nipped the prefect's ears. The prefect grabbed Gokudera's wrists and dragged the silverette to him, burying his face in the taller, younger boy's shoulder, trying to ignore the growing ache in his pants. Damn. He'd have to walk around with a hard-on all day. He took comfort in the fact that he could feel something poking at him in the back and in the stomach. These two would be just as uncomfortable as him.

**Later**

They were meeting at Gokudera's apartment this time, because it was Friday. He had literally an entire floor to himself, after all. The wonders of what money can do for you if you have the right kind of attitude toward the landlord.

Gokudera had gone home early, probably to start dinner. It was like a date, this thing the three of them had. Mondays were at Hibari's suite. Wednesdays were at Yamamoto's house, because his dad had poker games on Wednesday nights and he never came home until well after three a.m. And Fridays were at Gokudera's.

As a tradition, they always had dinner first.

Dinner was prepared by the host, but by the second month of their relationship, Yamamoto and Gokudera knew never to eat anything Hibari put in front of them. The prefect was a terrible cook.

Yamamoto, in the three hours he had before he was expected at Gokudera's, lay in his bed, the lower half of his body completely bare, his erection straining upward. He wanted so much just to jack himself off. With this thought in mind, his hands descended downwards and he began to rub.

He imagined Hibari's warm wetness descending on him and Gokudera's warm breath on his neck, licking, nipping, and biting. He bucked into his own hand, coming shortly after imagining Hibari sticking his tongue up his ass.

Hibari, on the other hand, was still at Namimori High, sitting behind his desk, unmoving. His subordinates, after checking the date, did all the patrolling by themselves. Hibari was not inclined to move until seven o'clock.

At seven exactly, three short, loud raps sounded out on Gokudera's door.

The silverette opened it and quickly pushed the two Japanese boys in.

"Eat what you want. We're having pesto tonight," he said, waving a hand at the table. He leaned against the wall with his own bowl, quickly eating the noodles. The other two were just as fast. They wanted to get to the main event of the evening.

With the pesto and the pasta all gone Gokudera dumped the silverware into the sink and led the way down the hall to a locked door. He pulled the key out of his pocket and opened said door, revealing the entrance to a large room with a single large king-sized bed in the middle.

Gokudera and Yamamoto both grabbed Hibari's wrists the moment the door closed, tossing the lighter teenager onto the bed, before Yamamoto dived onto the mattress after him. Gokudera followed, throwing his shirt off into the corner.

Hibari had already torn off Yamamoto's shirt with his teeth and was nipping at the hardened nipples. Yamamoto arched his back, pain and pleasure clouding his vision as he spotted a glimpse of silver hair in his peripheral vision. He grabbed at it, his hand finding leverage in the soft locks. He pulled Gokudera towards him, and the silverette fell on top of Hibari.

Somewhere in this chaos, their pants disappeared and they were now a jumble of limbs, skin and sweat on the mattress.

Gokudera found himself on his knees and elbows, his mouth wrapped around Hibari's member as the other licked and nipped at Yamamoto's.

"Fuck," Hibari groaned as Gokudera reached over with one hand and began to pull at Hibari's entrance with two fingers, scissoring his way in. Hibari arched his back, his member shoved even further into Gokudera's mouth.

The tallest of the trio had somehow managed to pull the box of toys out from under the bed and had already pulled out the gag, the blindfold, the rings, the two vibrators, rope and a collar.

Hibari squirmed his way out from under the silverette, dragging his aching erection down Gokudera's stomach. The silverette arched forward as Hibari slapped him on the butt, hard enough to leave a mark. Yamamoto slipped one of the cock rings over Hibari's cock and the Japanese boy glared at Yamamoto, grabbing the vibrator and sticking it up his own ass.

Hibari groaned loudly as he turned the vibrator on high. He began to twitch, his erection dripping with pre cum and aching for release. Gokudera, trying to ignore the feeling of Yamamoto's teeth on the back of his neck and the other's hands rubbing his hardened erection, tied one of Hibari's hands to the head board. The other was using the vibrator to fuck himself.

Hibari was literally trembling, his muscles aching as he twisted, his free hand clawing at the rope, after sticking the vibe in and leaving it there, but to no avail. Yamamoto, realizing what Gokudera wanted to do, helped to tie Hibari's ankles to the bed, chained to the two legs at the end of the bed.

The prefect bucked against his restraints, hating the feeling but loving the exhilaration at the same time. His eyes glazed over, his mouth parted and he gasped loudly as Gokudera nipped at the tip of erection. "Fuck you," he grunted. His free hand lay limp at his side. His neck was red with bloody hickeys and his lips were swollen.

Yamamoto grabbed the collar and snapped it onto Hibari's neck. "What a cute pet you make," the swordsman growled, before attacking Gokudera. The swordsman grinned into Gokudera's lips, taking the gag off the table and tying it around Hibari's mouth. Restraining complete, Hibari's eyes flashed with anger, but the lust, the adrenaline, it was addicting.

Hibari began to struggle, his back the only thing capable of moving as he arched upwards, trying to rub his thighs together to get some form of relief. Gokudera, almost grinning maniacally, pulled the vibrator out, and Hibari slumped with a feeling of loss in his groin.

To get rid of this feeling, Hibari snaked his hand forward, teasing and poking at his own entrance before shoving three fingers in at once. Pain filled his body, and with it, pleasure.

Gokudera, unable to stand it any longer, crawled over to Hibari, gripping the shorter man's waist as he tore off the cock ring and slammed himself down onto Hibari, preparation be damned. Blood leaked out from his thighs and tears sprouted in his eyes, but he brushed them away impatiently. He began to move.

Yamamoto crawled up behind Gokudera, his arms reaching around and cupping the silverette's member. As Gokudera began to shift, his insides clenching at Hibari, Yamamoto thrust into the prefect. Hibari's free hand gripped the headboard.

They began to move in synchronization, eyes glazing over, lips parting, heads thrown back as they screamed each other's names.

Hibari, unable to think, unable to remember how to breath for the pure joy and elation of feeling someone's warmth around him and someone else's thick member pounding into him, came inside of Gokudera.

"A-Ah-Ahhh!" Hibari screeched.

It caused a chain reaction. From the combination of Yamamoto's calloused hands around his sensitive cock, and of the warmth that filled his body, he exploded onto Hibari's face. The prefect licked at the stuff, swallowing Gokudera's seed.

Yamamoto, after feeling Hibari's insides clenching at him, ejaculated into Hibari, slumping forward onto Gokudera's back, as the silverette fell onto Hibari.

Gokudera lifted himself up with his remaining strength, rolling over and falling onto the bed, sweat glistening off his chest and his face, as his stomach rose up and down with each frantic breath.

Yamamoto pulled out; falling down onto Hibari's other side.

Gokudera felt numb, but he knew the warmth between his legs was not just cum. It was also blood. "Fuck, I…need…to…clean…the…sheets," he gasped, his breath slowly returning to normal.

"Morning," Hibari had managed to bite through the gag and he untied himself, sliding down onto the pillows, his legs pulled up towards him. He ached all over, but it was a good ache.

Yamamoto was silent, as he curled up next to the shorter boy. Hibari growled weakly in his chest, before he closed his eyes.

"So…you coming to prom…with us?" Yamamoto asked tiredly, sleepily.

"Maybe," Hibari returned, before he drifted off to sleep.

-x-

Fancy: And so there you have it guys~! Isn't she a good writer? ;)

Reviews for her are love~ (You know you want to click that rectangular button.)

And now for some self-advertisement (lolz):

**I TAKE REQUESTS/PROMPTS! XD **Just tell me what you want to see in a review or a PM works just find a way to tell me X)


End file.
